Say Yes
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Lucifer looked up, meeting his gaze, and held it for a long moment. Not saying a word just staring. How does one reply to something like that? And Chuck waited, on baited breath, for anything.


"Enough," Chuck's voice floated strong and loud and cutting off all other conversation, "from the peanut gallery."

Flicking a hand in their direction, He sends the Winchesters to two vacant seats upstairs in the chess nook. With them out of sight and out of ear shot, Chuck turns back to Lucifer, alone and able to speak freely without unwanted ears hearing.

"What? What would you do?"

Lucifer averted his gaze, blonde head turning away from his Father's ever imporing gaze, "It doesn't matter. You were my Father and You forsook me."

"I did," Chuck nodded, looking down at His hands in His lap, "I was supposed to love all creation equally. I wasn't supposed to have favorites. But you...You were mine. I gave you The Mark because I loved you the most, because I thought you were strong enough to bear it. And when I saw I was wrong...When I watched My choice devour my most cherished son, I hated myself, and so I punished you. And I am so sorry."

Lucifer looked up, meeting his gaze, and held it for a long moment. Not saying a word just staring.

Chuck held his breath waiting for him, "Son, say something, please!"

"What do you want me to say? I forgive you? Water under the bridge? Let's cut a piece of cake and celebrate?"

"Say _something_!"

"I don't know. I mean, you locked me in a fucking cage!"

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want?"

Lucifer smiled, if anything it was less of a smile and more of a mischivous smirk, and opened his arms.

"Hug?"

Chuck heaved a sigh and slowly pushed himself to his feet. Made his way to his son's side, and wrapped his arms around him, Lucifer was still smirking into his neck and he could feel it. He was so milking this.

"There, hugged, now will you help me with Amara?"

That smirk was still there, he could still feel it, and Chuck was tempted to squeeze it off his face.

"I don't know! I mean, should I? It ended so spectacularly the last time, I think I might sit this one out."

Oh no, he was not doing this, not now. Not after he forced his father to get out of that chair and come over here (though it wasn't a walk at all more like a stand and a step) and hug him like he was some sort of fledgling.

It was time for a smirk to grace the Father's features.

Oh, he'd get the wayward angel to help him.

Lucifer frowned suddenly, tried to look down, and began squirming in his seat.

"Dad! What are you doing!"

Chuck grinned, eyes looking down as his fingers darted up the angels sides. Lucifer arched, hands coming up to shove against the elders chest, knowing exactly what he was feeling now and he didn't like it one bit.

"Tell me you'll help."

Fingers found that spot right above his hip and Lucifer bit back a shriek, just barely. Shoving hard he managed to slip away, sending the chair backwards, and he turned to crawl.

"I'm not done with you yet."

A hand closed around his ankle and yanked, pulling him across the floor, Lucifer scrabbled for purchase.

"Wait! Dad! That's my shoe!"

"Oh is it? I had no idea!"

"Daaad! Dad! That's my sock!"

"And this, this is your little toe, isn't it? I can't tell, Luci is this your little toe?"

Lucifer froze a moment, stilling completely and entirely, and then the dam opened.

"DAD! NOT THE TOES! NOT THE TOES!"

What was this? He was no fledgling! His mind was taken over by the shock of tickles. Chuck grinned, sitting criss-cross on the floor, scratching up under his son's wiggling toes.

"Not the...? Are you sure? Your face says 'yes toes, yes toes!'."

"Dad!"

Lucifer threw his head back, falling backwards onto the floor, howling with laughter and they had just barely gotten started.

"Fine, fine, not the toes? What about here?"

A single nail was trailing up and down his entire sole and Lucifer kicked, trying to use his other foot to push the other man away from him, force him to let go of his ankle. Least to say it didn't work.

When that failed to get him the results he so wanted, Lucifer turned onto his belly and tried to crawl away, which in itself was a bad idea.

"Dad! Stop! Not fair!"

Of course it wasn't fair, Chuck knew all those special spots to get his son to absolutely lose it, and that knowledge only made him grin to himself even more.

"Unfair? This isn't unfair, though, this may be."

He clawed his fingers all over the captured foot, leaving no spot untouched, and Lucifer absolutely lost it. He clawed at the floor and pulled at his foot with all his might but it was of no use, there was no angel in creation that was stronger then Father Himself and so he just had to sprawl there and take it like a man.

Easier said then done.

Lucifer gasped as he felt a finger wrap around his toe, bending them back all at once, and the attack begin anew.

"Dad!"

"Yes son?"

He kicked.

"Did you just try and kick me?"

Those fingers stopped at least and for a moment Lucifer thought he was home free. But then they were back and..Oh Dad...Not there...Anywhere but there!

"NOHOHOHO!"

Those fingers had moved, and so had his Father, and one hand now held his leg down steady while the other was attacking the meaty flesh of his thigh. Pinching and scratching and Lucifer was absolutely losing it. It was that painless sort of torture that was so much worse then the actual painful one and he hated it even more.

Lucifer could do little more then throw his head back and absolutely cackle his angelic heart out. Tears wet his eyes as he fumbled for traction, fumbled for anything to get to his Father's hand and push it away.

Easier said then done.

Chuck smiles, drowning himself in the wind-chime sounds that was Lucifer's hysterical laughter, digging in just a tad more and He laughs Himself when the angel jumps under Him and his laughter jumped up in octave.

"I'll stop, but you have to give Me your word that you'll help Me!"

There's little more he can do but laugh and laugh and laugh, so his only response is a quick head shake.

"If you refuse, well, I remember all sorts of games we used to play with that belly of yours when you were no more then a fledgling."

Now that, that would be cruel, and Lucifer quickly nodded as frantically as he could, anything to get those clawed fingers away from his thigh.

"Give me your word Luci!"

"DAHAHAHAMN YOHOHOHOU!"

"I don't think that sounds like a 'Yes Father I will help you'."

Lucifer screams, literally screams, and wiggles like a worm on a hook shrieking frilly more then laughing now.

"NOT! NOHOHO! NOT THE BOT-! NOT THE BOTTOM!"

"Then apologize for the disrespect."

"BUHUHUT-"

Chuck grits His teeth slightly.

"NONONONO NOT BOTH HANDS! DAD NO! THA-! THATS NOT FAIR! IM SORRY SO SORRY PLEASE PLEEEASE! NOOOOOO! EEEEEEAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Give Me your word."

"I SWEAR I SWEAR! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I GIVE IT I GIVE IT!"

Chuck pulled back, still grinning that grin of fatherly success.

"You'll help?"

"...Yes..."

* * *

Sam and Dean came down the stairs at the same time Lucifer and Chuck walked out from the room underneath them.

Lucifer was smiling.

"So...? We good?"

Chuck and Lucifer exchanged looks.

"Yes, we're good."


End file.
